


The Dead Ladies Finale

by Trisor (Firebog)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Musicals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7232020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebog/pseuds/Trisor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dead Ladies of SPN from seasons 1 to 8 sing about dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dead Ladies Finale

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Guitar, Meg, Musical
> 
> (My formatting half died in the copy paste so imagine this is a completely properly indented musical script instead of just half indented.)

ACT 4 SCENE 5: We return to the Winchester family home. The lights are flickering in the hallway.

Enter Mary, looking very worried.

MARY

Flick. Flick. Flick. Of the light.

(stops to tap hallway light before proceeding down the hall)

Is it going to be tonight?

 

A creepy figure skulks past the open door of the nursery.

 

MARY

(stops in front of the nursery door, begins singing softly)

I MADE A DEAL.

KISSED AND SEALED.

I KNOW THE LORE.

DO I WALK THROUGH THIS DOOR?

 

JESS steps into the hallway. JESS approaches MARY.

 

JESS

(singing in a whisper behind MARY)

YOU'VE COUNTED DOWN.

HID YOUR HUNTER'S FROWN.

YOU KNOW THIS DAY WOULD COME.

YOU COULD HAVE ALWAYS RUN.

FROM A FAMILY THAT COULD NEVER KNOW.

 

MARY

(singing, as if a lullaby)

FOR TEN YEARS

I'VE LIVED WITH MY FEARS.

I'VE ALWAYS KNOWN

THAT I'D HAVE TO ATONE

(pushes the door wide open)

Is it going to be tonight?

 

MARY walks through the nursery door. The nursery is engulfed in flames. JESS ignores the fire and walks back down the hall.

 

JESS

(sings)

I NEVER EVEN KNEW

 

A bedroom door opens. On the other side is SAM and JESS's apartment.

 

JESS

(walking through the door into the apartment)

THAT MY DAYS WERE NEARLY THROUGH

(smiles at someone unseen)

THE DAY THAT I MET YOU.

 

The someone unseen is SAM! SAM gives JESS a hurried kiss and leaves with DEAN. A creepy figure lurks in the corner.

 

JESS

I WAS JUST A NORMAL GIRL

LIVING IN A NORMAL WORLD

 

JESS walks into her bedroom. The creepy figure follows JESS.

 

JESS

NEVER THOUGHT I'D BE CAUGHT UP IN THIS WHORL.

 

The creepy figure sets the room on fire.

 

JESS

NEVER THOUGHT THIS WAS A SUPERNATURAL WORLD.

 

Two apartment walls are dramatically removed to reveal the street outside! By-standers are appropriately shocked by the burning building. JESS and MARY are now burning on the ceiling together. JESS and MARY clasp hands.

 

JESS and MARY

(in unison)

HOW COULD WE HAVE KNOWN?

THAT OUR LIVES WOULD GO UP IN SMOKE.

 

The firetruck arrives. MEG dramatically leaps from the firetruck with her guitar and goes to JESS and MARY.  

 

MEG

(playing a dramatic rock riff)

LIFE'S A JOKE!

IF YOU DON'T—

KNOW HOW!

TO PLAY! 

 

JESS and MARY

(in unison, singing softly)

ALL WE WANTED WERE FAMILY AND FRIENDS.

AND ANOTHER FIFTY YEARS,

BEFORE IT ALL ENDS.

WAS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?

    

MEG

(playing her dramatic rock riff)

                        FAMILY! AND FRIENDS!

                        ARE HOW YOUR LIFE! ENDS!

                        PICK YOUR CAUSE!

                        AND SERVE!

                        THAT'S HOW YOU!

                        PRESERVE!

The firetruck begins to depart. MEG leaps aboard dramatically. The remaining two walls of the burning apartment are removed with the firetruck along with MARY and JESS.

MADISON walks in from stage right carrying a gun. SAM follows her. He is visibly upset.

 

MADISON

(sings, mournfully)

I DIDN'T KNOW,

THAT A MONTH AGO

MY LIFE WAS ALREADY OVER.

            (looks at gun)

I DON'T WANNA GO.

 

BELA and DEAN walk in from stage left as MADISON walks off stage. SAM hurries after her. BELA and DEAN fight over the colt.

 

BELA

                                    (sings, angry)

                        I ALWAYS KNEW

                        THAT MY DEAL WOULD COME DUE.

 

A loud bang can be heard from stage right.

 

BELA

                                    (looking towards the source of the bang)

                        Huh, that's not a bad way to go considering the alternative.

 

The sound of hellhounds can be heard. DEAN and BELA look visibly scared.

 

                                                BELA

                                    (tries to grab the colt from Dean)

                        GIVE ME THE GUN,

                        YOU KNOW I CAN'T RUN.

                        AND IT WON'T BE LONG

                        BEFORE WE'RE BOTH GONE.

 

PAMELA sashays onto the stage wearing large sunglasses. She is amused by DEAN and BELA's fight for the colt. The growls of hellhounds get louder.

 

                                                PAMELA

                        Honey, don't be a fool.

(she takes off her sunglasses to reveal two white glass eyes)

                        The Winchesters don't play by the rules.

                                    (singing over the growls of hellhounds)

                        I PAID THE PRICE

                        WHEN THEY ROLLED THE DICE

                        ALL TO SAVE A REAPER.

 

TESSA appears on stage. DEAN jumps in surprise. BELA takes the opportunity to grab the colt.

 

                                                TESSA

                                    (raises her hand shyly)

                        Actually I die too.

 

BELA runs from the stage. DEAN chases after her. The sounds of hellhounds follow them.

 

                                                PAMELA

                                    (singing, resigned)

                        GUESS I SHOULDA KNEW.

                       

The sound of hellhounds increases again. JO and ELLEN run onto stage shooting at the invisible hellhounds.

 

                                                JO

                                    (singing, angrily)        

                        COUNT US IN TOO!

 

                                                ELLEN

                                    (shoots at a hellhound)

                        I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'RE THROUGH!

 

                                                JO

                                    (crumples to the ground as a hellhound chomps on her)

                        GUESS THIS IS HOW IT ENDS

                        FOR WINCHESTER FAMILY AND FRIENDS

 

MEG leaps dramatically onto the stage with her guitar. PAMELA falls to the ground, apparently dead. The hellhounds fall silent as MEG begins to play her guitar.

 

                                                MEG

                                    (playing her dramatic rock riff)

                        FAMILY! AND FRIENDS!

                        ARE HOW YOUR LIFE! ENDS!

                        PICK YOUR CAUSE!

                        AND SERVE!

                        THAT'S HOW YOU!

                        PRESERVE!

 

ELLEN goes to JO and tries to stop her bleeding. The hellhounds start growling again.

 

                                                ELLEN

                                    (upset, singing softly)

                        IT'LL BE OKAY.

                        YOU JUST GOTTA STAY.

                        LIVE TO FIGHT ANOTHER DAY.

 

ANNA appears on stage. MEG sees her and runs.

 

                                                ANNA

                                    (singing, remorsefully)

                        I JUST WANTED TO FEEL

                        JUST WANTED TO KNOW

                        IF MY EMOTIONS WERE REAL

                                    (takes out an angel blade)

                        AND IF CHOCOLATE CAKE

                        IS AS GREAT

                        AS THEY SAID IT WAS

 

DEAN and SAM come back onto stage. They are bickering about something. ELLEN and JO die, dramatically. ANNA 'stealthily' approaches DEAN and SAM from behind with her blade held ready.

                                                           

                                                ANNA

                                    (still singing, remorsefully)

                        BUT MY FAMILY

                        WON'T LET ME LIVE

                        AND THAT'S NOT—

                                    (looks down to see she has been stabbed by an angel)

                       

RUBY and LILITH dance onto the stage as ANNA collapses into a puddle of blood. RUBY and LILITH go to SAM. DEAN is unhappy about this.

 

                                                LILITH

                                    (singing seductively)

                        DON'T FEEL BAD

                        I WAS MADE FOR THIS

                       

                                                RUBY

                                    (also singing seductively)

                        NO REASON TO BE SAD

                        THERE'S REALLY NOTHING AMISS.

 

                                                LILITH

                                    (still singing)

                        WON'T EVEN FIGHT

 

                                                RUBY

                                    (still singing)

                        IT'LL FEEL SO RIGHT.

                       

SAM dramatically kills LILITH. LILTH laughs and falls to the floor. SAM and DEAN are disturbed by this. RUBY joins in the celebration. The lights start going wild as the Apocalypse starts!!!!!

 

                                                RUBY

                        I can't believe you fell for that.

 

DEAN and SAM attack RUBY. DEAN and SAM are just about to kill RUBY when a blonde woman runs onto stage. The blonde woman is LUCY (but we all know it's actually Harmony from Buffy).

 

                                                LUCY

                                    (looks around, agitated)

                        Shit. I think I'm late. What season is this?

 

                                                RUBY

                        Five.

 

                                                LUCY

                                    (sighing)

                        I'm not supposed to be alive.

            (starts to sing)

                        I WAS SO CONFUSED

                        BUT THEY KILLED ME ANYWAY

                        I THINK THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO RHYME

                        UH...GUESS NOW IT'S TIME?

                                    (drops to the floor and dies an over exaggerated death for ten minutes)

 

RUBY, SAM, and DEAN watch. LUCY gives a few final death twitches. SAM and DEAN finally kill RUBY.

The music from MARY's lullaby starts to play. SAM and DEAN look around expecting the ghost of MARY.

Instead EVE appears in a burst of smoke and flames.

 

                                                EVE

                                    (singing, as if a lullaby)

                        EVERY MOTHER JUST WANTS WHAT'S BEST

                        TO LAY HER CHILDREN DOWN TO REST

                        WITHOUT HAVING TO WORRY ABOUT

                        —MURDER!

 

EVE raises her arms. Kahn worms shoot out from her in all directions. Monsters start flooding the stage. Lights are flashing. There's smoke. There's fire. There's ominous growls. It's epic. I swear.

SAM and DEAN begin to fight the monsters.

While chaos ensues apparently dead LUCY sits up, looks around, and clearly decides to get out while the getting is good.

SAM and DEAN continue to fight the monsters. CASTIEL and BOBBY show up too because I forgot to write them in until now. The four of them fight their way to EVE. The monsters are oddly easy to kill.

GWEN and some OTHER CAMPBELLS appear and start fighting too. DEAN gets infected by a khan worm and kills GWEN. The khan worm crawls out of DEAN.

EMMA appears among the monsters and is promptly shot by SAM.

MEG reappears among the corpses to sing her dramatic rock riff as EVE dies protecting her monster babies and GWEN and EMMA lay dead.  

 

                                                MEG

                                    (playing her dramatic rock riff)

                        FAMILY! AND FRIENDS!

                        ARE HOW YOUR LIFE! ENDS!

                        PICK YOUR CAUSE!

                        AND SERVE!

                        THAT'S HOW YOU!

                        PRESERVE!

 

The dramatic rock riff is suddenly cut off. MEG freezes. She's been stabbed by CROWLEY. MEG dies.

 

                                                MEG

                                    (as she dies)

                        Fuck.

 

All the Dead Ladies come back and do a final dance to Meg's dramatic rock riff.

 

                                                ALL THE DEAD LADIES

                                    (singing)

                        FAMILY ALWAYS ENDS IN BLOOD

                        SERVING A CAUSE IS JUST AS BAD

                        IF YOU'VE MET THE BOYS IN PLAID

                        THERE'S NO GETTING OUT ALIVE


End file.
